wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Expansion ideas
For possible future races for these expansions see Future race ideas : NOTE: This page is 100% speculation, unless otherwise noted. It was rumored that there would be 5-6 expansions as a group of extensions to the world of Azeroth which were mentioned in an interview by a leading person within Blizzard ("We have made concepts for this expansion, and we already have enough ideas for 5-6 more"). In addition, in December 2006 Nethaera stated on the forums when asked whether The Burning Crusade would be the last expansion: "Yes, we are working on plans. No, I can't tell you what they are, how far they are or what timeline we are looking at. Sorry. :(" Below are ideas where future World of Warcraft expansions could possibily visit. The following are undeveloped regions that have enough content for an expansion pack. These ideas are grouped geographically: General expansion ideas World of Warcraft: The Great Sea * Related areas: The Great Sea, The Maelstrom, Pandaria, Nazjatar, Mak'aru, Undermine, Zandalar, Gilneas, and the greater Kul Tiras area of islands. * Related opposing forces: Naga, Queen Azshara and her underwater army. Perhaps also an Old God, or the Elemental Lord Neptulon the Tidehunter. * Related intelligent/playable races: Murloc, Makrura, Pandaren, Goblin, Naga, Worgen, Ogre. * Possible new classes: Brewmaster, Tinker * Related professions: Sailor, Pirate. * Possible extra stuff: Underwater mounts, Underwater Dungeons / Raids World of Warcraft: The Emerald Dream * Related areas: Emerald Dream, Emerald Paradise * Related opposing forces: The Nightmare (an Old God) * Related intelligent/playable races: Children of Cenarius, Earthen, Mountain Giant, Furbolg, Treant, Green Dragon, Dryad * Nethaera says: "As for the Emerald Dream, there are no plans for anything as of yet but it is a consideration for the future. The Emerald Dream opens up a lot of different opportunities and the Burning Crusade is definitely not going to be the last of the expansion packs. There are many different places and storylines that can be pursued. The story is going to keep growing and as it does so, people will get to experience it." World of Warcraft: Northrend * Related areas: Northrend, housing areas and zones like: ** Azjol-Nerub ** Valgarde Hall ** Daggercap Bay ** Icecrown Glacier ** Gundrak ** Dragonblight ** Drak'Tharon Keep * Related opposing forces: Arthas and the Scourge, the Faceless Ones and their master, probably an Old God. * Related intelligent/playable races: Tuskarr, Nerubian, Polar Furbolg, Ice Trolls, Penguin If you look at the in-game map selection screen (Where it allows you to choose either the Outland globe or the Azeroth globe). You can notice that there is White land to the north on the Azeroth globe (Northrend). Maybe that's Blizzards way of saying "Be prepared". Assets from the Howling Fjord, an area in Northrend, were found in the WoW 2.1 PTR patch. http://paintedover.com/uploads/show.php?loc=0713&f=expwe3.jpg World of Warcraft: Wars with the Old Gods * Related areas: Underground Azeroth. * Related opposing forces: Old Gods (three remain). * Related intelligent/playable races: Centaur, Earthen, Trogg, Giant, Kobold, Elemental, Gnoll, Dark Iron Dwarf, Qiraji, Harpy. This expansion was called "Rise of the Old Gods", but this name doesn't make sense according to the lore; if the Old Gods rise, the world would be torn apart. So "Wars with the Old Gods" seems more appropriate. World of Warcraft: The Elemental Plane * Related areas: The four layers of the Elemental Plane (The Skywall, Deephome, The Firelands, The Abyssal Maw). * Related opposing forces: Elementals. * Related intelligent/playable races: Elementals, Dark Iron Dwarf World of Warcraft: Lost Civilizations * Since the location of Pandaria is unknown, it's really hard to say where Pandaren fit best. Ogres could possibly also feature, as could Harpies. World of Warcraft: War of the Ancients * Related areas: Ancient Kalimdor before the Sundering. (Accessed via Caverns of Time) * Related opposing forces: Highborne, Satyr, Burning Legion, Azotha (primitive Humans) , Ancients, Demigods. * Related intelligent/playable races: Satyr, Earthen, Furbolgs, Harpies. World of Warcraft: To Argus * Related areas: Argus, the Eredar homeworld. * Related opposing forces:Burning Legion, Worgen, Unknown Others * Related playable races: Broken, Felguard, Worgen * Related opposing races: Felguard, Infernal, Eredar, Broken, Worgen * Related enemy bosses: Kil'Jaeden World of Warcraft: On the way to Twisting Nether * Related areas: other parts of former Draenor, because it´s said, that Draenor was much larger than Azeroth, so it´s probable, that Outland is not the only inhabited part. * Related opposing forces:Burning Legion, The Void, maybe some new, yet unknown faction * Related playable races: Broken, Arakkoa, Ethereal User-created ideas World of Warcraft: The Black Dragonflight * Related areas: Burning Steppes, Blackrock Spire, Badlands, Dustwallow Marsh, Blade's Edge Mountains * Related opposing forces: Black Dragonflight * Related playable races: Dragon (Both Factions), Pandaren (Alliance), Mok'Nathal (Horde) * Related opposing races: Dragon * Related enemy bossess: Deathwing * Related features: Dragon Mounts, Playable Race Dragon: Racial Ability: Shapeshifting/Fire Breath/Flight, Playable Race Pandaren: Another druid race, Playable Race Mok'Nathal: Another druid race World of Warcraft: Into Darkness * Related areas: Moonshade Hills, Thundersong Valley * Related opposing forces: Burning Legion forces under Mephistroth, naga * Related intelligent/playable races: Shadeclaw trolls, furbolgs * Possible new classes: Shadow Knight, Elementist World of Warcraft: The Traders League * Related areas: Kezan, Tel'Abim, The Undermine * Related playable races: Goblin, Ethereal, ? * Related new faction: The Traders League (neutral to both factions Horde and Alliance, the Goblins only want to make money) * Related Proffesions: Trading * Related Extra's: Goblins can take up to 5 proffesions but in return their base stats are low, the Goblins are neutral to all humanoids and have the Passive Skill: Sneaky Trader giving them a 10% discount on all items sold in shops See also * Join the discussion here or here. * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade for items slated in the first WoW expansion. * Coming Soon for things that are part of Lore or have been discussed, but might be slated for a future expansion. Category:Game Terms Category:Glossary Category:Rumors Category:Burning Crusade